buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Lockley
Kate Lockley was an L.A.P.D. detective and member of Angel Investigations. Biography LAPD Kate was raised by her widowed father, Trevor Lockley, who is also a police officer, who taught her to put her emotions aside and to take care of herself at all costs. She first meets Angel while both are investigating a case undercover involving the brutal murders of several patrons of D'Oblique, a popular singles bar. She initially believes that it is Angel himself who is behind the killings upon seeing him leave a crime scene, unaware that Angel had in fact been trying to stop the real killer (a parasitic demon searching for a permanent host). Angel escapes, and Kate becomes obsessed with finding him to the point where she breaks into the Angel Investigations offices without a warrant to search for him. However, when she is attacked by the real killer and saved by Angel, Kate subsequently helps him to stop the killer (whom she believes to be D'Oblique's bartender) and drops all charges against Angel, who offers her his services whenever she may need them. Kate's subsequent encounters with Angel lead her to trust him as a helpful stranger, and she, in turn, assists him, using her position on the police force to provide him with information about some of his cases. When she discovers that Angel is really a vampire, her black and white view of the world is shaken, and she delves into the darker side of Los Angeles. On one such investigation, Kate finds her father's lifeless body- completely drained of blood, developing a hatred for Angel despite the fact that he couldn't have done anything to help (Trevor had been working with a group of vampires as a courier and was killed by his associates because he wouldn't invite Angel in, although Angel was able to gain access once Trevor was dead and the invitation was no longer required). After her father's death, Kate struggles with her relationship with Angel; she undeniably has feelings for him, but blames him in part for failing to keep his fellow vampires away from her father (despite knowing about Angel needing to be invited into a dwelling by the resident), and subsequently becomes increasingly adversarial toward him, taking her newfound hatred of all vampires out on him. Obsessed with ridding the city of "his kind," Kate is the first to investigate any calls matching the "otherworldly" profile, even if it's out of her jurisdiction. She develops an intense dislike for Wolfram & Hart and the clients the law firm represents, but at the same time shows an equal resentment to Angel for exposing her to this world. Her issues with Angel came to a particular point when she attempted to accuse Angel of murder after Wolfram & Hart framed him for the murder of 'Stephen Kramer'- 'DeEtta Kramer' claiming that Angel had charged in and killed Stephen-, but this attempt was quickly derailed when Angel's new associate Charles Gunn pointed out that Angel couldn't have entered the house unless he was either invited or the residents were dead. Her obsession with supernatural cases becomes her own undoing: after Kate and Angel work together to take down a cop who had brought back deceased police officers as zombies in an attempt to cut down on crime- unaware or unconcerned that the zombies use excessive force to deal with relatively minor crimes such as jaywalking-, she is eventually fired from the LAPD. In the aftermath, Kate calls Angel and blames him for ruining her life, then attempts suicide by washing down prescription pills with hard liquor. However, after he has his fabled epiphany, Angel goes to Kate's apartment, breaks down her door, and holds her under a cold shower, saving her life. When she comes to, she thanks him for doing so, but then harshly orders him to get out. That evening, Kate and Angel meet up again and finally make peace, Kate expressing a belief that there is a higher power at work and they're not alone in the never-ending battle against the forces of darkness. When Angel asks her why, she replies that she never invited him into her apartment. Fall of Los Angeles After her departure from the LAPD, Kate established an antiquities business and has been using her business connections to learn more about the supernatural and the occult, as well as stocking her hideout with an arsenal of weapons, from ancient to modern. When Los Angeles was sent to hell, she took action by going out into the streets and battling the demonic threat. She met and saved Connor from a group of demons, and took him back to her hideout. Kate reiterated to Connor the message Angel gave her about doing what you can no matter what, before leaving to blow up a demon army. Joining Angel Investigations Some time later, after L.A. was restored to normal, Kate once again encountered Angel, helping him reopen Angel Investigations. However, there were several difficulties due to Angel's new celebrity status (since many clients were actually fans and admirers rather then people who need help), and an upheaval in demonic activity. Among Kate's new teammates was Connor, who she learned was actually Angel's son. Eventually, Angel and Co. moved back into the Hyperion Hotel. Kate is still currently a part of Team Angel, and has recently had sexual intercourse with Angel—engaging in a three-way between him and Desdemona—while under the influence of Illyria's mystical 'pheromones' as she attempted to seduce Connor. While dealing with the James crisis she appears to have returned to work in the L.A.P.D. Post-Twilight Following the end of magic, Gunn confirmed that Kate has returned to the L.A.P.D., now working in their new supernatural division. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Elisabeth Röhm. *She and Doyle are the only two Angel-exclusive characters to have met Buffy Summers, Kate encountering Buffy when she tried to arrest Angel before Faith turned herself in. Gallery Image:Kate.JPG|Kate in Angel: First Night File:Angel AM 20.jpg|Kate in Angel: Aftermath Appearances *''I Fall to Pieces'' *''Rm w/a Vu'' *''Sense & Sensitivity'' *''Somnambulist'' *''I've Got You Under My Skin'' *''The Prodigal'' *''Sanctuary'' *''To Shanshu in L.A.'' ''Angel'' Season 2 *''Dear Boy'' *''The Shroud of Rahmon'' *''Reunion'' *''The Thin Dead Line'' *''Reprise'' *''Epiphany'' ''Angel: After the Fall'' *''First Night (Part 1)'' ''Angel: Ongoing Series'' *''Aftermath (Parts 1-5)'' *''Boys and Their Toys (Part 1)'' *''Immortality for Dummies'' (Parts 1-3, and 5) *''Letters Home: A Jamesian Interlude'' *''Connorland (Parts 1 and 2)'' ''Angel: One Shots'' *''Lorne: The Music of the Spheres'' Angel & Faith *''Family Reunion'' }} Category:Police detectives and officers Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Humans Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Females Category:Vampire hunters Category:Demon hunters Category:Angel